LED filament light is also called 360-degree full peripheral light in the industry, and is one of ideal energy saving lamps which can replace existing incandescent lamp. The LED filament light is generally made up of a lamp cap connecting the electric supply, an LED power supply installed inside the lamp cap, a glass bulb, a glass stem fixedly in the glass bulb and embedded with a positive wire and a negative wire, and a plurality of LED filaments electrically connected to the positive wire and the negative wire and fixedly on the glass stem. LED filament is emitted via rectification and transformation of the electric supply. LED filament is made by connecting a plurality of light-emitting chips in series, fixing on a thinner substrate and sealing with fluorescent glue. LED filaments with different quantities and light with different powers can be designed based on multiple combination modes between filaments, such as series connection, parallel connection or series connection and parallel connection etc.
About existing LED filament lights, except a main section of light-emitting section in the middle, both ends of the filament are provided with a small section of metal power terminal for soldering without encapsulating fluorescent glue, and they are non-luminous, even for LED filament of non-metal substrate such as sapphire, glass or ceramics, both ends are provided with the section of metal power terminal for soldering. These two sections are used as power connection point to connect between filaments by spot welding. And these power terminals for soldering occupy certain space, so that the light illumination direction generates shadows and weak light region naturally, that is, light illumination is not uniform, and the LED filament light called 360-degree full periphery has obvious defects. LED filament light with opposed structure of two filaments is existed to weaken shadows and light region of light illumination direction; and common multiple pairs of LED filament light, such as 2 pairs, 3 pairs and 4 pairs etc., generally distributes the filament as truncated cone-shaped structure, and shadows in light illumination direction is more obvious, even one direction in three-dimensional illumination lacks of light; and there are some structures that each pair of LED filament is soldered into human-shaped and connected in parallel or in series. In conclusion, due to the existence of non-luminous soldering terminal, corresponding place is occupied and light illumination is blocked, so that shadows and weak light region is formed, and obvious nonuniform light illumination effect is generated.
Meanwhile, existing LED filament lights adopt many spot welding technologies, which is complicate. And after both ends of each filament is rigidly soldered, the LED filament is expanded and contracted repeatedly due to heat at work, so that the filament bends and deforms repeatedly, and the service life is greatly affected.